Something Happened Among Those Maple Leaves
by miyuqi
Summary: Oneshot SasuSaku/Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, membuat gadis itu tak kuasa menahan isak tangis yang keluar.  Sekali lagi ia mencoba berdiri meski dirasa kedua lututnya tak lagi mampu menobang berat tubuhnya/Harap diperhatikan: angst yang ga kerasa.


**Standard disclaimer applied**

Something Happened Among Those Maple Leaves

Another SasuSaku fanfic

Written by Miyuki Izumi

Special made for my beloved, **Momoka Sha.**

And also for my great children,** Uccy Popochy Mochy, Haruchi Nigiyama, Karerurippe**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Angin bertiup perlahan, menerbangkan dedaunan cokelat mapel yang rapuh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dahan mapel dalam diam. Iris hijaunya tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dalam hatinya. Gadis itu menengadah menatap dahan mapel yang terjulur di depannya, membiarkan cahaya senja menyapu sisi kanan wajahnya.

Hampir dua jam—mungkin lebih- ia berada di sana, menanti seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya. Pemuda acuh yang selalu mengusik mata hijau itu untuk terus dan terus memandangnya. Pemuda dengan otak cerdas yang siap menantang siapapun beradu pikiran dengannya. Pemilik paras tampan yang bisa membuat wanita manapun terperangah menatapnya—tak terkecuali Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menunggunya.

Sakura tahu, begitu kecil kemungkinan orang itu akan datang kemari, melihat sikapnya yang begitu cuek dan sedikit antisosial. Sakura tahu ia takkan datang hanya karena surat kecil yang ia letakkan di rak sepatunya. Sakura benar-benar tahu orang itu takkan datang. Namun tetap, Sakura tetap menunggunya di sana, tak peduli dengan kicauan burung yang seakan menyuruhnya pulang, atau langit biru yang mulai menampakkan semburat jingga.

Entah mengapa ada sesuat yang tak terlihat menahan Sakura untuk tetap di sana, menanti seseorang yang tak akan datang. Ia yakin orang itu akan datang, ia hanya yakin…

.

Memecah sedikit keheningan, suara dedaunan terinjak membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak. Ingin tahu apapun yang membuat suara itu, Sakura berbalik. Matanya membulat tak percaya melihat siapa yang menginjak dedaunan di belakangnya.

Kulit putih pucat itu, rambut gelap itu, mata hitam yang berkilat itu…

"Sa-sasuke-kun," suara altonya berbisik pelan.

Ditatapnya orang itu lekat-lekat, ia memperhatikan apapun yang ada padanya. Rambut biru tua mencuatnya, _jeans_ birunya, kaos abu-abu dan kemeja putihnya yang berbalut jaket biru gelap, ransel krem yang menggantung di punggungnya…

_Tunggu. Apa aku melihat dia membawa ransel? Jadi kabar kalau ia akan meninggalkan kota setelah upacara kelulusan itu benar? _pikir Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau…"

"Bodoh," potongnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu di sini?"

Tak menyahuti perkataan Sasuke, Sakura balas bertanya, "Benar kau mau pergi, Sasuke?"

Mata dingin itu hanya melirik Sakura sekilas, tanpa jawaban ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lagi. Pemilik rambut biru tua itu masih tak memperlambat langkahnya. Ia terus menatap lurus ke depan, seakan tak ada Sakura atau siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura melangkah pelan, mencoba mencoba menapakkan kaki kecilnya di jalan setapak yang Sasuke lalui.

"Minggir," usir Sasuke, masih tak menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata indah Sakura. Entah karena enggan apa, ia tak menghiraukan gadis itu.

Sakura berbalik, mencoba tetap menjaga bayangan punggung tegap Sasuke agar terus tertangkap retina matanya. "Ka-kau benar-benar mau pergi, Sasuke? Meniggalkan semua yang menyayangimu di sini?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Menundukkan pandangannya sejenak, mencoba mengingat orang-orang di sekitarnya. _Tidak, tidak ada satupun yang tulus terhadapku_, pikirnya.

_Tidak ada yang tulus padaku. Semua mau berteman denganku hanya karena aku satu-satunya Uchiha. Bila aku tak memiliki kelebihan apapun, pasti tak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengan—_

"A-apa kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Ketika itu aku ada di balkon belakang sekolah yang sepi. Waktu itu aku menangis karena ada senior menyebalkan yang seenaknya memotong rambutku. Saat itu wajahku benar-benar konyol. Saat berdiri di balkon aku mengira hanya sendirian di sana, jadi aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Dan tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dari atas lemari tua yang ada di sana, menggerutu padaku karena mengganggu tidur siangmu, kau ingat?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia ingat betul kejadian itu. Awal yang menyebalkan sebagai murid SMA, baginya. Ia hanya terdiam, tak menyangkal pertanyaan Sakura, maupun mengiyakannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tidak ingat, ya?" ucap Sakura lirih, kecewa karena pemuda yang memunggunginya ini tak beraksi sedikitpun dengan perkatannya tadi. "Me-memang kejadian itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu, pantas saja kau lupa."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum, mencoba menahan rasa panas yang mulai terasa di matanya. "Lagipula…" Sakura kembali menatap lurus punggung Sasuke, "…kejadian itu benar-benar tidak penting. Pertemuan denganku—"

"Apa maumu?" potongnya cepat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kepalanya masih lurus ke depan, menatap sebuah titik khayal yang akan menjadi tujuannya.

Lagi, rasa panas itu terasa di pelupuk matanya. "A-apa kau harus pergi, Sasuke-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya tanpa harus pergi. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau sekuat tenagaku. Aku bisa—"

"Kau bisa apa?"

Sakura terdiam. _Kau bisa apa?_ Suara berat Sasuke kembali terulang di otaknya, seperti kaset perekam yang diputar ulang. _Kau bisa apa?_

"Apapun! Aku akan berusaha mampu melakukan se-sesuatu yang bisa membantumu mencapai keinginanmu, apapun itu! Asalkan kau jangan pernah pergi, Sasuke-kun…" setetes air mata meluncur pelan dari mata beningnya.

"Cih," ia mendecih sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ka-kalau kau masih tetap pergi, bawalah aku bersamamu. Kumohon, Sasuke-kun…"

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti.

"Meski aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku, meski aku harus pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada di sini, meski aku harus menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku… aku… aku akan bahagia bila bersamamu!" Pipi Sakura basah karena air mata yang tak mau berhenti. Sesak di dadanya masih tak menghalanginya untuk mencoba menahan kepergian Sasuke.

Lagi, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak suka ada gadis yang memohon padanya. Suara isak tangis pelan itu mengganggu telinganya.

Semilir angin kembali bertiup. Entah mengapa rasa dinginnya kali ini berbeda, baju berlapis yang mereka kenakan tak sanggup menghalanginya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tak peduli siapapun kau dan bagaimana dirimu! Aku tak peduli meski kau selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku, membentakku, menyebutku pengganggu, aku tetap mencintaimu! Aku…aku…" Isaknya kini menahan kalimat-kalimat yang ada di pikirannya keluar. Luapan perasaan yang selama ini ada dalam hatinya tertuang melalui air mata hangat yang meleleh melalui kedua ujung matanya. Sedu-sedannya menandakan betapa dalam perasaannya. Juga betapa ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu bergeming. Isak tangis Sakura makin terdengar jelas. Ia tak ingin—lebih tepatnya tak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu betul kalau ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan yang memohon padanya hingga menangis. Ia tahu kalau itu pasti akan menggoyahkan niatnya yang sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan Konoha.

"Diam."

"A-aku…aku takkan diam sebelum kau katakan… kau…kau takkan pergi," ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Jangan konyol." Mencoba mengacuhkan seorang gadis yang memohon di belakangnya, Sasuke kembali berjalan.

"Ja-jangan pergi Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari mengejar langkah panjang Sasuke, meski ia merasa lututnya lemas.

"Ka-kalau kau pergi—"

Bruk.

Seonggok batu seolah mendukung kepergian Sasuke, menghalangi kaki kecil Sakura untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Membuat kedua tangan Sakura yang terjulur ke depan tak sanggup meraih ransel yang meggantung di punggung Sasuke. Perih terasa di pergelangan kaki kanannya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura di sela tangisannya.

Mencoba mengabaikan semua rasa sakitnya, Sakura berdiri dan kembali berlari. Angin bertiup lebih kencang, menerbangkan pasir yang membuat pergelangan kaki Sakura semakin perih.

_Harus, aku harus sanggup berjalan. Aku harus mengejar Sasuke-kun, aku harus menghalangi ia pergi._

Bahkan sepertinya alam berpihak pada Sasuke, pasir serta debu yang menempel di luka Sakura membuatnya tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tangisnya kembali pecah, ia mengutuk alam yang tak sedikitpun mendukungnya menghalangi Sasuke. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin tak tampak.

Menolehlah Sasuke-kun, menolehlah padaku, Sakura berharap dalam hatinya. Harapan yang sia-sia, karena orang itu tak pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang. Tepatnya tak mau lagi menoleh ke belakang.

Air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Awan tipis bergerak menutupi separuh matahari sore yang masih terlihat. Pandangan Sakura mengabur, sebelah kepalanya terasa pening.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

OAO"

* * *

Apa-apaan fic abal begini yang Miyu publish? Alur ga jelas, feel ga kerasa semuanya abal uuuuun -_-

Momo, huns, empat kali maaf aku! Pertama, karena kado ultah yang telat dua hari ini. Yang kedua, karena kemaren aku ngucapinnya ga sms/telfon langsung. Tiga, karena ini ficnya jadi gini banget. Yang keempat, maaf karena muka saya jelek (?)

Anak-anakku juga, Uccy, Haru, Sekar, maaf ini jadinya malah gini, nak. Maaf aku ga bisa bikin yang lebih baik dari ini, maaf bangeeeeeeeeeeet *sujudsujud

Ending aneh? Ga jelas? Memang. Apa perlu dibuat sekuel? *plak*

Feedback please for my improvement, if you don't mind :)


End file.
